Iain MacKinnon
Character Profile Iain’s Character Profile Changes not listed in Character Profile are as follows: Armour: *Heavy Chainmail Armour, breastplate embossed with Cousland heraldry. Commissioned by Ser Ivar. *Veridium sword. *Veridium shield, also embossed with the Cousland heraldry. Inventory: *An amulet, the Warden's Oath, given to him by Aedan Cousland. Iain never takes it off. (The amulet has no magical properties whatsover and serves only sentimental value) Significant Recent Events Iain recently returned to Ferelden. After spending time in Stormgard with his family, he traveled to Highever in order to be reunited with his twin. Returning to Castle Cousland was difficult, but despite any perceived faults, the teyrn accepted Iain and offered him his knighthood. Iain accepted. Unfortunately, the renunion with his sister went less smoothly. They are now estranged. Aside from his enjoyment of being a knight, Iain has found personal happiness with Evelyn Kincade. He loves the small herbalist and is content in his relationship with her. He thinks she's The One. He's not ready to plan for his future just yet, though; he wants to revel in a present that overshadows his recent past for a while first. This is the story of his time in Stormgard: This is Home Changes to Appearance Iain has a tattoo on his left shoulder that symbolizes his choice of weapon (sword and shield) and his dedication to his training. When Iain arrived on board the La Stella Cadente, he suffered from several conditions. He was malnourished and had been combating a fever on and off for months. Only the healthy constitution he maintained before his ordeal allowed him to survive at all. Others fared less well... Of the wounds he had sustained battling Howe’s men, many had yet to heal fully. The gash across his ribs had closed, leaving a scar. His two broken ribs had mended themselves. The arrow wound in his left shoulder had also closed, leaving only a small, puckered scar. An arrow had scored a deep line across the right side of his face and that scar will always be his most visible reminder of his ordeal. Iain never verbally complained about the scar on his face, but after perceiving his more private feelings toward the wound, Shy’danu talked to him about the Dalish ritual of Vallaslin, or Blood Writing. Her words helped him accept the mark on his face, even though it was not one he might have chosen for himself. His nose had been broken as a result of the beating given by Howe’s men when he asked after Aedan Cousland. It was not a bad break and mended leaving his nose a little crooked. His body had also been marked with a series of other marks – brands. At about one and a half inches in circumference, the deep burns resemble the head of a bear and Iain has nine of them. Many of these had scabbed and festered and were the sources of his enduring illness. The first given and the most clearly defined is on his right shoulder blade. The second and third are on the soles of his feet and were given to all the prisoners as a way to deter them from running. These were the least ‘deep’ marks and, despite infection, have healed over more than the others. Eventually, given the tough skin of the soles of his feet, these may fade altogether. The messiest is on his right hip, this was the fourth given, as punishment for his attempts to protect the women. He did not hold still. The fifth and sixth are sadistically placed on his inner thighs. The seventh is the largest mark, as the brand caught his ribcage (on the left) and skipped dragging skin with it. The eighth is on his ride side and is what the seventh should have looked like. The ninth is on his right wrist. This one is highly visible and took the longest amount of time to heal. The mark is clearly a bear’s head, but the scar tissue on the lower edge is thick and ugly, giving the appearance of a collar about the creature’s neck. He has many other scars, from training and his torture, none as signficant as those described above. His back shows the marks of being whipped, a fine tracery of lines that may fade with the years. The injury that continues to pain him the most, however, is the damage incurred to his left hand. The bones did not set well and Shy actually re-broke two of them in an attempt to give him more mobility. While her treatment did meet with some success, his hand will never be fully functional. Background La Stella Cadente (The Shooting Star) La Stella Cadente is a merchant vessel jointly owned by Captain Felix Idowu and his first mate, Angus Pryce. Idowu is a widower with one son, Elias. Angus is married to the sea. The pair chart a course based on what contracts they can fill. Upon arriving in a port they will make a delivery and either accept further business from that client or shop the harbor for a more interesting contract. This method allows them to pick the most lucrative jobs and also satisfies, to some extent, Angus’ wanderlust. Iain spent eighteen months serving Captain Idowu. Captain: Felix Idowu Hardened by life and the sea, Felix is a strict but fair captain. Punishment for infractions is swift and sure, but he also takes the time to recognise effort and achievement. Men who crew with Felix Idowu either love him or hate him. The latter are usually dropped off at the first port (or in one instance, into the ocean) as the captain and his first mate understand the importance of the crew being a somewhat harmonious and cohesive unit. Felix is the son of a merchant captain and has always aspired to follow in his father’s footsteps. He and Angus grew up together, crewed together, first aboard Idowu’s father’s ship, and then on others to gain experience. They bought their first boat together. Their course has not always been an easy one. They have weathered the storms of life and the ocean, losing their first ship to a rocky reef, crew to sickness, cargo to pirates and their loved ones to fate. The life of a sailor does not lend itself well to a happy marriage, but Felix fell in love at the age of twenty one and married Clara Sees. She gave him a son and a daughter and, despite his frequent and long absences, it was a happy marriage. Unfortunately, seven years ago, plague swept the city of Seere and took the life of Clara and her daughter. His son, Elias, survived and Idowu took the boy, aged eleven, aboard his ship. Strength through adversity is not only Felix’s motto, it his mantra; he has the words tattooed across his chest. It is a lesson he has tried to impart to his son and to all of his crew, who, deep down, he considers his family. One would be advised not to take advantage of his care, however, as he is quick to put aside any who make the attempt. No one crosses Felix Idowu twice. Iain holds the captain in high esteem, and the captain is fond of the young man. After Iain saved the life of his son, Idowu began to consider him a part of his family. A relationship of deep and abiding respect exists between the two men. First Mate: Angus Pryce Angus is the typical salty sea dog. He smokes, drinks and swears. He has more women spread across Thedas pining for him than any could count and he is covered in the scars of a man who has survived more than a few battles (in taverns and against pirates). He has two loves in life, the ocean, which he calls his ‘mistress’, and Felix Idowu, whom he calls ‘brother’. From the sea he expects nothing more and nothing less than she gives – a harsh mixture of betrayal and elation. He rises every morning with an eye on the horizon and will clap his hands together and say, ‘What do you have for me today, my mistress’. But from his companions, Angus expects nothing more than what he gives in return – loyalty and trust. A slight towards one of his crew is an insult to Angus, any injury a wound upon himself. More than once he has given a solid beating to the man (or men) who dared threaten or attack one of his crew and any unkind word regarding Idowu or his son is best made out of earshot. For all that he appears rough and ready, Angus a romantic soul. He reads poetry (in private) and is partial to music (not just sea shanties). He is the one who procured paper and charcoal for Iain when he discovered the young man liked to draw and he often joined Iain in song. Helmsman: Inigo Terrazas Husband of Graciela. The pair are fairly insular and don’t socialize a lot with the rest of the crew. They are well liked, however. Quartermaster: Graciela Terrazas Wife of Inigo. Has a sharp tongue and will not tolerate wastefulness. One of two women aboard the ship. Stupid crew members have tried to flirt with her. If Inigo did not deal with them, Angus did. Quartermaster’s Assistant: Elias Idowu Amongst the crew of La Stella Cadente, Elias found what he thought he’d lost forever, a family. After losing his mother and sister to plague, Elias joined his father aboard the merchant vessel. It might not have been his first choice of career, but he has found his niche. With a head for numbers and facts, Elias expects to be quartermaster once day. He is also a keen cartographer and harbors a dream, one he shares with more than a few: to sail uncharted waters and map the world. As Iain regained his strength (and will to live), he came to look upon Elias as a younger brother (Iain is two years older than Elias). They found that though their life experiences were vastly different and they seemed to share no hobbies, they still could connect. Making maps was somewhat similar to sketching a face and telling a story was enough like singing a ballad. In lessons in his native tongue, Iain practiced swordsmanship with Elias, imparting the basics of shield technique, though young man might never use it. All knowledge was worth having. The activity they enjoyed best together, however, might have been the shared silences in which they pursued their own hobbies, side by side, words unnecessary. Healer: Shy'danu One of the two women aboard La Stella Cadente, Shy, as she is called, somewhat personifies her name. She hails from the Dalish settlement of Llomerryn and spent many years traveling in pursuit of knowledge. No one is quite sure what prompted her to take a job aboard the ship. Maybe she shares Elias’s vision, but from the perspective of what she might find on the other side of the world. Maybe she just likes the sense of clan she gains from being amongst a set group of people. And medically, they do present her with myriad challenges, some new, some old. Shy was instrumental in Iain’s recovery from torture. Aside from what she accomplished medically, Shy’s greatest contribution to Iain’s healing might have been her quiet and competent manner. She accepted all he told her, in confidence, and always made herself available for when he needed to talk. For this presence alone, she is respected by all the crew and none will tolerate an ill word or leering glance in her direction. She holds all their secrets and they treasure her for it. When she is ashore, she always has a self appointed guardian at her side. Boatswain: Lyndon Abrahams A gruff man, somewhat similar to Angus in temperament, though not nearly as tolerant. He is somewhat terse, and believes there are such things as stupid questions. After the first, it’s best not to ask. He is rough with his men and will cuff an ear for attention just as readily as for a stupid question. He is not an unnecessarily cruel man, however, and he is respected by the Captain for the simple fact that he gets the job done with no excuses, ever. Harold Stack Harold Stack is one of the men Iain worked with, ate with, shared a room with and drank with when ashore. About his age, Harry was someone Iain considered a good friend. Harry taught Iain how to barter in the marketplace, how to pick a pocket and how to choose the barmaid most likely to say yes. Cook: George Perkins George likes to have his instruction followed to the letter. He runs his kitchen like a military organization. This should come as no surprise as he is an ex-soldier. While his food might not meet the standards of the Orlesian nobility, he knows how to cook for the masses and how to use what ingredients he has at hand. He did not coddle Iain, but never set a task he did not think the young man could not accomplish. He did what he set out to do, which was teaching Iain to cook, from the raw ingredients to the finished product. Kitchenhands: Reyes and Rico Reyes is George’s son and is not the friendliest fellow on board the ship. He is the same age as Iain. He is not very intelligent, and does not particularly like being a cook. George fears that if he were to leave the ship he would fall in with the bad sort, however, and so keeps a tight rein on him. As Reyes is somewhat lazy, he realizes he’s on to a good thing – regular work, regular pay, all he can eat (he’s on the large side) and a bed to call his own. He’d not find that in the city. He is only really problematic when he drinks or when a mood takes him. He and Iain had a couple of tousles. The first time it happened, Reyes was whipped, twenty lashes being the only punishment Felix Idowu ever metes out. Any greater infraction is dealt with by putting a man off the ship, either at port or at sea. Shy intervened on Iain’s behalf when the captain prepared to give him the same punishment, saying he was not well enough to take the injury. The captain relented and this caused resentment on the part of Reyes. The next time they fought, they were punished equally. Iain took his lashes and the lessons that came with them. Idowu was a fair man and Reyes was best avoided. Rico is a jovial city elf. He is second in command of the kitchen and can quite competently fill in for George when required. One day he aspires to ‘command’ his own kitchen. Iain got along quite well with Rico would count him as a friend. Iain’s Girlfriends ''Apparently, there is some interest in Iain’s romantic pursuits. Here they are. '' At twelve he kissed Molly Tifft at the Summerday festival. At thirteen he kissed Molly Tifft again, same day, same place. They decided they should be boyfriend and girlfriend but Iain didn’t particularly like all the hand holding. The kissing was alright, but he wasn’t allowed to touch her anywhere. He dumped her after a month. At fourteen he got drunk for the first time and kissed Aedan Cousland, with tongue, for two minutes. (On a dare) At fourteen he also managed to kiss Felicity Brewer. Felicity kissed several other boys about that time and he called her a strumpet. She didn’t particularly like that and they did not pursue a relationship at that time. At fifteen he decided it was time to lose his virginity. Soap had already done it and his felt like an albatross about his neck. He didn’t manage to do the deed until he was sixteen. He did manage to kiss a girl, however, Rebecca Morse. She wasn’t a very good kisser, in his opinion, and when he suggested they have sex she slapped him. She did let him kiss her some more, but he wasn’t able to not touch her inappropriately and so he was dumped. After about a day of feeling sorry for himself, he realised it was a good thing all ‘round. At sixteen he got to DO THE DEED. Felicity kindly parted her legs for him and he walked away a happy man. (Yeah, he was a man after that, hear him roar!) A repeat performance would have been nice, but wasn’t on the cards. He had to wait six frustrating months before finding a permanent partner. At seventeen, Iain found his first proper girlfriend (his definition being a girl he could actually touch wherever he wanted to, whenever he wanted to). Her name was Ashley Kendall. She was a really nice girl and Iain thought he might be in love. Unfortunately for Ashley, Felicity had decided she liked Iain after all. She didn’t really pursue him, but she was always there. Of course, after he dumped Ashley (and she cried horribly and called him all sorts of terrible names), Felicity made herself scarce and he had to chase her for almost five months before she relented and accepted the role of girlfriend. They were together for eight months, which was a long time for Felicity to stay with one guy. They got together at the Summerday festival and had broken up by First Day. Iain turned nineteen just after she left him and, professing to be heartbroken, did not take another girlfriend before the Blight. As for what he got up to during his time aboard La Stella Cadente, well, the first time he set foot ashore he’d not touched a woman for a year. I think you can use your imagination. There are a couple of tavern wenches on the northern continent who would not mind seeing him again. After returning to Ferelden, Iain wooed Evelyn Kincade. They decided they were in love and embarked on a relationship many might consider a courtship. Six months later, Evelyn accepted an invitation to study in Tevinter. Nursing another broken heart (properly broken this time), Iain has sworn off women again. Relationships Serafina MacKinnon The twins were inseparable as children and remained very close as they grew towards adulthood. The Blight then tore them apart with tragic results. For two years the pair believed they were alone in Thedas, that their twin had died. Iain returned to Highever to be reunited with his sister and discovered that she had changed as much as he had. A lunch that should have been a joyous occasion ended in disaster and confusion and Rafi fled to Stormgard, leaving him alone once again. Feeling as if he’d lost his twin all over again, Iain feel into a deep depression. The kindness of Evelyn helped him cope with his grief and Iain attempted to embrace life once more. When his twin returned to Highever, he greeted her with anger, which put further distance between them. After a confrontation in the market place, they are now estranged. Aedan Cousland Iain and Aedan enjoy a friendship tinged with an edge of friendly competition. While they do not always see eye to eye, they are able to put aside their differences and continue with their camaraderie. As they grew older, they became closer and each considers the other his brother. Nicolette O’Hara Iain met the attractive minstrel at the Resting Laurels tavern. After chatting about various topics – jam, bacon, pirates and mabari – they discovered a mutual love of music and filthy lyrics. They performed a set together and Iain had a great time singing and banging his drum. Afterwards they flirted casual and not so casually but seemed to come to the mutual decision that being friends would work better than anything more intimate and perhaps awkward. A fast friendship based on salty puns and dirty ditties had been formed and will likely deepen as there is more to Iain than dimpled smiles and more to Nicolette than wicked winks. Plots and Threads Stories of the Past Once Upon a Time Iain and Serafina MacKinnon arrive in Highever (Age: 8) Snowball A winter’s day with Aedan, Serafina and Markham (Age: 14) Truth or Dare The first time the fab four get drunk. Guest appearance by Jenna Kincade (Age: 14) Routine Upheavals Iain and Markham ‘entertain’ some foreign squires (Age: 16) Heat of Battle Iain catches Aedan kissing Serafina (Age: 16) Blood is Thicker Iain owes his twin and apology (Age: 16) Chill of Defeat Iain and Aedan repair their friendship (Age: 16) Sarim’s Bluff A card game turns into a trip to the Answerdels where barbarian wenches await unwrapping (Age: 19) The Edge of the World The night before Serafina leaves for Ostagar (Age:19) Dragon 31 Firstfall This is Home The story of Iain’s return to Ferelden Haring Over the Hills and Far Away Iain, Deanna Tierney and Ser Cauthrien journey from West Hill to Highever Fear and Wariness (Story) Iain arrives in Highever Temporary Accommodations Iain answers and advertisement for a tenant and meets Evelyn Kincade Come Together Iain is reunited with his twin, Serafina MacKinnon Strange Brew Iain takes Evelyn out for dinner Guess Who’s Coming to Lunch Iain and Evelyn entertain Serafina and Markham After the Storm Evelyn helps Iain recover from the Dark Tide A Day at the Beach (Story) Iain visits old friends The Couch Iain meets Andrew Banvard. The pair paint the kitchen and build a hen house The Orlesian Connection Iain meets Nicolette O’Hara and they exchange filthy lyrics Tea for Two Iain interrupts a tea party where Evelyn is entertaining the teyrn’s companion Etiquette for Pirates Evelyn helps Iain write a letter to Fergus. Iain and Evelyn take their friendship a step further. Request for an Audience (Letter) A letter to Teryn Fergus Cousland Memories The teyrn visits Iain Dear Dad Iain writes home Don’t let the Grass Grow Iain visits Rae at the castle Salty Sailor Songs Iain and Evelyn meet Nicolette at Sarim’s Bluff Tip Toe through the Tulips Iain and Evelyn do a little kissin’ Having a Bad Day Evelyn has a bad day, Iain attempts to comfort her Coming Home Aedan Cousland returns to Highever. Iain has not see him in over two years I’m Not Dead Iain and Aedan reunite and exchange stories Fruit Salad (First Day) Iain and Evelyn celebrate First Day with Evelyn and Andy Dragon 32 Wintermarch The Fun in Dysfunction Evelyn and Iain talk about their siblings Washed Up Nicolette brings a washed up pirate to Evelyn’s clinic for healing An Early Celebration Evelyn decides to celebrate Iain’s birthday a few days early To Pick Up Where We Left Off Iain and Aedan continue catching up Today, Tomorrow and the Day After Iain gives Aedan his birthday present Cake and Tea and Things Evelyn meets Iain’s family Servant, Soldier Iain receives his knighthood A Short Walk Iain expresses his anger toward his twin Sparring Iain talks with his father Both Sides Now Nicolette runs into Iain at Sarim’s Luck and sees a different side of the normally cheerful knight Anger Management Iain admits to Evelyn that he is having a hard time coping with the situation between himself and his twin Remorse Iain apologises to Nicolette for his behaviour at Sarim’s Luck With Arms Wide Open Blythe Kincade returns to Highever Family and Friends Evelyn tells Iain about her visit with Serafina Why did the Chicken Cross the Road? Iain arrives home to find dinner is in the oven Ship of Fools Investigating the plague ship Herb Nerds Iain meets Anders What’s With the Dress? Iain questions Anders’ dress sense Heart in the Right Place Rae and Iain talk about Ryamir I Give Hope, but Keep None for Myself Iain keeps a vigil for Ryamir The Test Nearly breaking Iain’s heart, Evelyn tests the cure for the plague on herself Guardian Complicated Questions, Simple Answers Iain and Evelyn question their relationship and discover they are in love Two out of Three Iain and Evelyn mark two months together Everybody’s Talkin’ At Me Iain listens as Blythe talks Drakonis X Marks the Spot Iain takes Evelyn on a treasure hunt for her birthday Unusual Prey Something rotten lurks in the forest outside Emdale Cleanliness is next to a whole lot less smelly That something rotten sure clings to armour Lullaby Evelyn has trouble sleeping Cloudreach Fish and Chips Andy invites himself and his friends over to Iain and Evie’s house It’s a Girl! Iain and Evelyn babysit Little Bird Lost Iain rescues a damsel in dubious distress You and Me Could Write a Bad Bromance Iain and Anders try Aileen’s patience Truth in the Dark Aedan tells Iain about his dreams Practice Makes Perfect Cauthrien shows up at Castle Cousland A World All Alone Iain asks Aedan when THEY are leaving on this quest. Aedan refuses his company When Darkness Recedes Anders talks to Iain about his depression Washing Away the Sorrow Evelyn takes care of Iain The Beat of a Different Drum Iain, Evelyn and Gavin picnic on the beach in Stormgard Keeping up with the MacKinnons Nicolette and Iain catch up Mother Knows Best Iain meets and charms Lady Maria Kincade (to hear him tell it) Bloomingtide Life is a Shipwreck Iain and Malone take a walk together Not Really Escaping from the Tower Iain and Evelyn spend a day away from the Tower The Owl and the Pussycat Iain leaves Highever in search of Aedan Justinian Every Step May Be Fruitful Iain’s search for Aedan Solace Respite Iain and Aedan reunite Two Men The boys decide to travel for a year August Skin Deep Aedan discovers Iain’s scars Dragon 33 Skip Threads Soap and Inky Even darkspawn can’t part these friends Very Important Goats Some very important goats need rescuing Pain In The... Riding horses leaves a man with a pain in the... Kingsway Out and About A chat with Nate Everything is a Source of Fun Always the Watchful Ones Caught digging in a ditch A Tangle of Honour Iain has questions, Aedan does not have answers Category:Inactive Characters